


she tastes like summer (to me)

by godmode



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, an autumn/winter toltzmann fic from yours truly, and just found it in my drive, i wrote this october of last year, it very well could be unfinished but i'm happy with the way it is rn so here you are world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godmode/pseuds/godmode
Summary: “The snow. It’s so beautiful. You know, when it’s all calm like that?” Patty whispers back./in which it's the cusp of autumn and winter, and the beautiful haunt makes Patty quiet, and Holtzmann falls endlessly more in love.





	she tastes like summer (to me)

Holtzmann rolls over in bed, still half asleep. She tosses her right arm over to the other side of the bed, and vaguely recognizes that she’s met with a cold sheets instead of a warm body. She groans a little and sits up, rubbing her eyes. She blinks, once. Twice.

“Patty?” she calls out softly, looking around blearily. No response.

She moves to get out of bed, shivering when her bare feet touch the cold hardwood floor. Noticing how the temperature seemed to have dropped significantly overnight—or maybe she’s just so used Patty’s warmth always being around—she grabs one of the blankets off of the bed and wraps it around her shoulders, letting the ends billow out behind her like a cape.

She stands at the doorway to the living room and watches Patty standing in front of the window, face pressed up against the glass. It’s snowing outside, soft flakes piling up onto the ground, an angel-white dusting over the landscape. She groans mentally, already dreading having to push through the crowds on the sidewalks. _Really, you’d think it be on a snow day that people finally choose to walk at a reasonable pace_. Her eyes light up a little when it also clicks in her mind that she might be able to finally test out the snowblower she put together on a whim last August.

She walks up next to Patty, and drapes herself across her body, arms reaching up to wrap around her neck.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” she asks. 

“The snow. It’s so beautiful. You know, when it’s all calm like that?” Patty whispers back.

Jillian nods, “Mhmm,” but doesn’t look up from where she has her face pressed into her girlfriend’s neck.

They stand there like that for a while, Patty watching the snow, Jillian watching Patty, the world watching them.

They eventually move to sit in front of the TV. Patty goes into the kitchen while Jillian makes several trips to and from the bedroom, bringing armfuls of blankets and pillows with her each time. She’s half buried under a mountain of bedding when Patty gets back, two mugs of eggnog (plain for her, lightly spiked with bourbon for Holtzmann) in her hands. There’s nothing but a tuft of blonde curls and twinkly eyes sticking out of the mess of sheets. Patty can’t help but roll her eyes and smile when her girlfriend exaggeratedly pushes through the sheets and sticks a single arm out, gesturing for her to come over. She walks over and nudges Holtz with her foot.

“Move over, I’m cold,” she says, kneeling down. Holtz props herself up on one arm and pulls the blankets back, patting the floor next to her.

“Come here often?” she asks in a (horrible) French accent, winking. Patty hands her her eggnog and lies down next to her.

“You know, we’ve been together for almost a year now and that line has never worked on me. Hell, I don’t think it’s ever worked on anyone,” she says as Jillian rests her head on Patty’s chest.

She shrugs and closes her eyes, only moving to take sips of her drink. Patty shifts so her arm’s around Jillian, moving absentmindedly across her back. She turns on the TV, switches to a channel playing a rerun of a documentary about World War II.

She keeps the volume low.

Holtzmann drifts in and out of sleep.


End file.
